The Last Farewell Hubbard Street Part Fifteen
by girlmoustakis
Summary: Zek Anderson is finally retiring and hires Russell Greene. Greene becomes part of the Hubbard Street family just in time.


THE LAST FAREWELL - PART ONE

HUBBARD STREET

BY

HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. FRANK'S OFFICE. DAY

FRANK HOCKENBERRY is working when he hears a knock at the door.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(not looking up)

Enter.

ZEK ANDERSON enters followed by a new man RUSSELL GREENE, from Promised Land. Russ has not seen Frank's face yet.

ZEK ANDERSON

Frank, you got a minute?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Let me finish this.

(looks up)

Zek?

(getting up)

You're back. When did you get in?

Russell is taken back.

ZEK ANDERSON

Yesterday. They weren't finding people alive so they sent us home. Ground Zero is a real mess. Even Mc Kay went home.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(sitting back)

I still can't believe it happened.

ZEK ANDERSON

Well, those guys have awakened a sleeping giant. We'll get them back. But that's not why I'm here.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What is and who is your friend?

ZEK ANDERSON

Before we left, I began interviewing for my replacement. It's time that post got filled. This

(pointing to Russ)

Is Russell Greene. He'll be taking over.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(rising and giving hand)

It's a pleasure to meet you, Russell. I'm Zek's old partner, Frank Hockenberry. Is something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost?

RUSSELL GREENE

You just look like someone I know.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Judging by your face it can't be good.

RUSSELL GREENE

Let's just say every time he shows up someone dies.

Frank sits down shaking his head.

ZEK ANDERSON

I swear I didn't know. I thought I knew all I needed to know.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Some things people don't talk about.

ZEK ANDERSON

It seems we have three things in common. We're all married, served in Vietnam and we ALL know Andrew.

FADE OUT:

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. FRANK'S OFFICE. DAY -- CONTINUOUS

Frank stands and walks over to them.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I assure you, Mr. Greene. I am VERY human.

RUSSELL GREENE

You could be his twin.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Tell me about it. That's all I've heard for the last twenty years. Well, enough of me, tell me why my best friend picked you?

RUSSELL GREENE

Maybe you should ask him that.

ZEK ANDERSON

He had the qualifications and he was one of us. If there's anyone who could understand our vets, they are a vet.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Only they could know the nightmare of Vietnam. Though, at this moment, Nam seems unimportant. The real nightmare is New York.

RUSSELL GREENE

Did you see it too?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I was a medic in Nam. When it happened, my family and I went to help. We worked triage with Zek's wife. We were having a happy reunion of our platoon. The next day---Well, you know the rest.

ZEK ANDERSON

A friend of ours died there. He was a cop who went in to help, right before the first tower collapsed.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He was a good friend. He'll be missed.

ZEK ANDERSON

How is Andrew taking it?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He's quiet. He sits in his room and plays his guitar.

ZEK ANDERSON

It's not his fault what happened.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Tell that to an eighteen-year-old boy. He keeps thinking he could have stopped it.

RUSSELL GREENE

Is Andrew your son?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

There are times I wish he wasn't. But, he's a good kid. He works here in the kitchen.

RUSSELL GREENE

My daughter Dinah works in the kitchen.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Dinah Greene?

RUSSELL GREENE

Yes, that's her name.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That's all Andrew talks about. She's the first human girl he's noticed in a long time.

RUSSELL GREENE

What does that mean?

ZEK ANDERSON

Russ, do you know what our friend Andrew is, and I don't mean Frank's son? He rarely travels alone. He has two females with him. Well, the pretty one is called Monica. Andrew is in love with her.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Dinah's the first real girl my son has ever noticed. She must be special.

RUSSELL GREENE

I think she is.

ZEK ANDERSON

Russ, are you the only one who has seen Frank's twin?

RUSSELL GREENE

We all have. Why do you ask?

ZEK ANDERSON

Maybe we should introduce Dinah to Frank before she sees him by accident. If it's anything like your reaction, there will be a problem.

RUSSELL GREENE

I see your point. Maybe I should warn my whole family.

ZEK ANDERSON

That's not a bad idea.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I've got a few minutes. Let's go down to the kitchen now.

RUSSELL GREENE

Before we go, how did you two meet him?

ZEK ANDERSON

Professionally.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. CAFETERIA. DAY. -- MOMENTS LATER

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY is working on the mystery meat. DINAH GREENE is watching him. Frank and Russell walk up.

DINAH GREENE

That stuff looks terrible.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

It's supposed to. It's mystery meat.

DINAH GREENE

What's in it?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You don't want to know. When I first started you couldn't eat it. Even the dogs refused it, and they eat anything. Now, we can't keep enough.

DINAH GREENE

What happened?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I did. My mom's Vietnamese and a very good cook. She taught me. Mom could have her own show on the Food Network.

ANDREW'S BOSS comes in.

BOSS

Hey, Hock and Greene, your father's are here. Put down the meat for a few minutes.

The two come out. Dinah sees Russell. Frank has his back turned.

DINAH GREENE

Hi, Dad. What's up?

RUSSELL GREENE

There's someone I'd like you to meet.

Frank turns and Dinah is in shock.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Hey, Dad. It's too early. The meat is not ready.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I didn't come here for lunch, yet. You'll have to bring it to me.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'm not a delivery service.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm your boss's boss.

RUSSELL GREENE

Dinah, this is Frank Hockenberry. He works in Administration.

DINAH GREENE

He looks just like---

RUSSELL GREENE

That's why I brought him down here. I didn't want you to be holding something when you first saw him.

DINAH GREENE

He knows--him?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes, I know Andrew. That's where my son got his name. I assure you, I am human.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

A little too human.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He's been my ghost for twenty years. He even worked here for a while.

DINAH GREENE

Is he here now?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I haven't seen him in years. If you see me, it's really me.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Dad, we have to get back to work.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We won't keep you. Russell, Andrew has single handily saved our mystery meat. It's not only edible, it's delicious.

RUSSELL GREENE

Mystery meat? Is that anything like army rations?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Andrew, why don't you bring some to Mr. Greene too? I don't think he believes me.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Where does he work?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He's replacing Zek. I think you know the office.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Okay, Dad. Same time for lunch?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I can't wait. It's been a pleasure meeting you, Miss Greene. Don't be a stranger. I work on the fifth floor.

DINAH GREENE

Nice meeting you, Mr. Hockenberry.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Let's go, Russell. I feel a cup of coffee coming on.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Better make it decaf, Dad.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(turning and slowing down)

Excuse me, young man?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Mom says you drink so much coffee you shake the bed when you sleep. She doesn't need a vibrator.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(pointing)

I'll get you back for this.

(to Russell)

Let's go, Russell, before my son tells everyone something else personal.

The two walk off to a coffee machine.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I told you he was human. Let's get going.

The two walk away. Russell and Frank go to a coffee machine. Frank pulls out some change.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

My treat. What's your poison?

RUSSELL GREENE

Regular, black.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(putting in coins)

Sounds good to me. I'll probably have regular with lots of cream.

RUSSELL GREENE

But your son said?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(giving cup to Russell)

My wife will just have to shake.

Frank gets his cup and they sit down.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Am I human enough?

RUSSELL GREENE

Very human. It's a relief.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Tell me about it.

(looks at cup)

I've only met one other person who drank more coffee, and she's not human. But boy did she have legs. You know I have seen them eat and drink but I don't know where it goes, and if it comes out.

RUSSELL GREENE

Maybe they go to the little Angel's room. I don't believe I said that.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

So, Russ, I can call you Russ?

RUSSELL GREENE

I don't care what you call me. Just don't call me late for dinner.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

How long have you been in Nashville?

RUSSELL GREENE

A month. My family and I live in a RV. We travel all over. But, we're getting tired. We want to settle down.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

How did you meet Zek?

RUSSELL GREENE

He was the speaker at a groundbreaking. My son and I built the scaffold.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The one in Seattle. So, you're also a carpenter.

RUSSELL GREENE

I'm everything.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Zek tells me there was a little trouble.

RUSSELL GREENE

You could say that. The first speaker was a young priest. He was a vet like us. In fact, he wants to know all about you? It seems you led parallel lives. He, too, was a medic, and Nam was a bad experience for him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

How so?

RUSSELL GREENE

He worked in the infirmary and had to give morphine shots to our dying boys. The man who was being honored was one such boy.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Poor priest. I've been there. I know what he felt.

RUSSELL GREENE

I don't know why he did it, but he told the family the truth.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Even I wouldn't do that.

RUSSELL GREENE

To make a story short, it got ugly. My son and I had to save his life. I liked him. He is a good guy.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Just a little too honest.

RUSSELL GREENE

Well, anyway Zek and I started talking and before I knew it, he had given me an interview. It just happened.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He always was a good talker.

RUSSELL GREENE

He said he would call me after he came back from New York. Then came the attack.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You thinking of settling down here?

RUSSELL GREENE

I'd like too. It's gonna take time. We don't know many people. Dinah and I got jobs here. My wife, Claire, has an interview tomorrow. It's a sales position in a flower shop.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

My wife has a flower shop. She's had it for years. It's quite successful. Tell you what. Come to dinner tonight. It's time our two families met.

RUSSELL GREENE

But you work in administration? You would hang with a caseworker?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I was one for years, until recently. Your job is more enjoyable than mine. How many are you?

RUSSELL GREENE

Five.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And seven of us.

RUSSELL GREENE

Seven?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

My wife says I'm part rabbit. As she puts it, one single shot and two double ones.

RUSSELL GREENE

That's a lot of people to feed.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(standing)

My family has a middle name, pizza.

RUSSELL GREENE

(standing)

That's our middle name too.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(starting to walk)

You bring your lot over and we'll order then. We'll just split it in half. Sound good?

RUSSELL GREENE

(following)

Sounds good to me.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(extending hand)

Welcome to Nashville, Russ.

RUSSELL GREENE

(taking hand)

Thank you, Frank.

The two walk off.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. RV PARK. NIGHT

Russell and Dinah enter the RV. CLAIRE GREENE turns and sees them.

CLAIRE GREENE

(smiling)

You two are home early? Did something happen at work?

RUSSELL GREENE

You could say that.

DINAH GREENE

I'm going to change.

RUSSELL GREENE

No, you stay here. I'm gonna need your help here.

CLAIRE GREENE

I don't like the sound of that. Do I need to sit down?

RUSSELL GREENE

Why don't we all sit down? A strange thing happened at work today?

They all sit down.

CLAIRE GREENE

It's not another Father Walker, is it?

RUSSELL GREENE

No. You know I've been working with Mr. Anderson all this week? Well, today he introduced me to several people. My last visit was to his friend in Administration. The two men are very close. It's that other medic from Nam, the one with the German name. When I met his friend, I almost fell over.

CLAIRE GREENE

Did you know him?

RUSSELL GREENE

Him, no. But we do know someone who looks like him. Let's just say every time he appears someone dies. He took Nathanial's mother.

CLAIRE GREENE

Andrew? Is that true, Dinah?

DINAH GREENE

He looks more weather-beaten, but it's him.

RUSSELL GREENE

That's not where my story ends. He understood my reaction. It seems they have been friends, if you can call it friends, for many years. He even named his son after him. He son works in the kitchen with Dinah.

CLAIRE GREENE

The boy Andrew?

RUSSELL GREENE

I didn't tell you this, Dinah, but Andrew is quite taken with you. You're all he talks about.

DINAH GREENE

(smiling)

Really?

RUSSELL GREENE

It looks like you're taken with him. Did you know his father was an administrator?

DINAH GREENE

He never told me.

CLAIRE GREENE

If his father is so important, why is his son working in the kitchen?

DINAH GREENE

He wanted to come up on his own.

CLAIRE GREENE

What's his father like?

RUSSELL GREENE

Very human. He asked if there was anyone else who should meet him. I suggested Dinah and we went there.

DINAH GREENE

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He was---Andrew.

RUSSELL GREENE

That's not where the story ends. We had coffee later.

DINAH GREENE

Regular or decaf?

RUSSELL GREENE

Regular and don't you tell his wife.

DINAH GREENE

I won't have too. She'll feel it.

Claire is confused.

CLAIRE GREENE

Will we see her?

RUSSELL GREENE

I told him we didn't know any people here. He invited us to dinner with his family.

CLAIRE GREENE

An administrator invites a caseworker for dinner? That's very irregular.

RUSSELL GREENE

He wasn't always an administrator. He was a caseworker for years. The change is recent. He needed a desk job because of health reasons. I accepted. He's really a nice guy. Besides, his son likes Dinah. And it does appear mutual. I think it's better to me meet the boy's parents as SOON as possible.

CLAIRE GREENE

When is this dinner?

RUSSELL GREENE

Tonight. He wants us there at seven.

CLAIRE GREENE

Does he know there's five of us?

RUSSELL GREENE

He has seven.

CLAIRE GREENE

Twelve people!

RUSSELL GREENE

Don't worry. He said his middle name is pizza. Do you have anything planned for tonight?

CLAIRE GREENE

No, but we have to make it an early night. I have a job interview at ten.

RUSSELL GREENE

The flower shop?

CLAIRE GREENE

(standing)

Yes, Dinah, you go change. I'll call the boys. You know, Russell, this whole thing seems very strange.

RUSSELL GREENE

(standing)

It's about to get stranger. His wife has her own flower shop. He says she's very successful. You don't think?

CLAIRE GREENE

(shaking her head)

No, course with our luck? No way. I'll get the boys.

She walks away. Dinah goes to change.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. FRANK'S LIVING ROOM. NIGHT. -- LATER

The doorbell rings. MAYLING HOCKENBERRY goes to it, looks through the peephole and slowly opens it. All the Greenes are there. The other new ones are NATHANIAL and JOSH GREENE.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

May I help you?

RUSSELL GREENE

I'm Russell Greene. Your husband invited us.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Oh, yes.

(opening door)

Please come in. Sorry about the mess. We do have five children.

RUSSELL GREENE

Where are they?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Andrew is in the yard setting up tables. It's such a nice night; we're eating outside. My middle twins are somewhere and the last time I saw the babies they were upstairs. Frank is still up there.

(waving)

Come in. You'll have to excuse Frank. He's a born slob. He lives in jeans, t-shirts and gyms. Please, let me introduce myself. I'm his wife, Mayling. And you are---?

CLAIRE GREENE

Mayling from Lotus Blossom?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Yes, that's my store. Why?

CLAIRE GREENE

I'm Claire Greene. We have an appointment.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

My, this is a strange world.

RUSSELL GREENE

(under his breath)

And it just got stranger.

CLAIRE GREENE

This is my son, Josh and my daughter Dinah.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Now Dinah I know about. She is a pretty little thing. I can see why my son's interest. She's the first human girl he's been interested in.

DINAH GREENE

Human?

RUSSELL GREENE

Monica.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Well, at least we won't have to do much explaining tonight, for once. And who is this young man?

CLAIRE GREENE

Our nephew, Nathanial.

NATHANIAL GREENE

Andrew took my mom.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Look, can we NOT talk about him? It makes me very uncomfortable.

(bringing them to room)

I could get you something to drink. We just don't have alcohol. Frank's in AA. We used to have a bar for guests, but the temptation was too much for him.

CLAIRE GREENE

We can wait for dinner.

RUSSELL GREENE

When is your husband coming down?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I'll go check.

(goes to stairs)

Honey, the Greenes are here. They're waiting for you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I can't find my Disney shirt.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

It was dirty and I haven't done the laundry yet. Just find another.

(walks back)

He'll be down soon.

RUSSELL GREENE

You have a lovely house.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Thank you. We need a bigger one. I warn you, we have only ONE full bathroom. We have a half one under the stairs. You try that with seven people, twice a day.

RUSSELL GREENE

Try five in a RV.

Frank runs down and goes to them. He is wearing a Rocky and Bullwinkle shirt.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Russ, you made it.

RUSSELL GREENE

(looking at shirt)

Cute shirt.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Rocky is my idol.

Claire, Josh and Nathanial stare at him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Judging by the looks on these faces, this must be your family.

RUSSELL GREENE

Guilty as charged.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(giving hand to Claire)

I'm Frank, and you are?

CLAIRE GREENE

Claire. This is my son, Josh. You know Dinah. And this not so little one is my nephew, Nathanial.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I heard about your mother. I'm sorry. I assure you, I AM human. Just ask my wife.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

A little too human at times.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Did May get you a drink?

RUSSELL GREENE

We'll wait for dinner.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Well, have a seat. Andrew is still setting up.

RUSSELL GREENE

Speaking of Andrew, Dinah tells me he plays guitar. So does Josh.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He has a band. They're quite good.

RUSSELL GREENE

A father would say that.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And the city of Nashville. His band is one of the official bands of the city. They play neighborhood festivals, the Fourth of July and even the Taste of Nashville. They're finally getting paid. You'll hear about them sooner or later.

JOSH GREENE

What's their name?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Trinity.

JOSH GREENE

Trinity! I was going to see them Saturday night.

RUSSELL GREENE

You know this band?

JOSH GREENE

Dad, they have a guitarist that even plays Hendrix. This guy has magic fingers.

Frank and Mayling smile at each other. Andrew comes in.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

The tables are all set.

He sees Dinah and smiles.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Hi, Dinah.

The two sets of parents smile.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Let me introduce you, son. This is Claire, Dinah's mother.

CLAIRE GREENE

Hello. It's nice to finally meet you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Their nephew, Nathanial and son Josh. Josh, this is Mr. Hendrix.

JOSH GREENE

You play Hendrix?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Yeah, why?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Maybe you two can give us a concert after dinner?

JOSH GREENE

You got another guitar?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I have three.

JOSH GREENE

Great!

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Why don't we eat first? All of you go into the yard. Where are the girls?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

They're already there. We're just waiting for food.

They all walk off talking. Frank grabs his phone book.

RUSSELL GREENE

Before you dial, could I ask you something? This doesn't seem strange to you? First, we all know Andrew and company. Second, your wife is interviewing mine tomorrow. And third, my son wanted to meet your son. You think this was planned?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It sure sounds like it. My life has always been like this. I've always met the people I needed when I needed them and not before.

RUSSELL GREENE

And you need us? For what?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That gives me the willies too. Let's not think about it. I'll order the food.

He picks up the phone.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

EXT. FRANK'S BACKYARD. NIGHT. -- LATER

Two long tables are set up. At one table sit the adults. The parents are joined by Josh, Dinah and Andrew. At the other table sits a nervous Nathanial being admired by LOTUS and BLOSSOM HOCKENBERRY. Each twin has a BABY HOCKENBERRY between them. The last of the pizza is finished.

RUSSELL GREENE

That was good pizza.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I've had better, May's. I'm a lucky man to be married to such a good cook. She's Supermom, Superwife and Super-Business woman.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He's exaggerating. I really am human.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That comes out very rarely. Last time was in New York. We were at the hotel bar before dinner.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Frank, don't you dare tell that story.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's a funny story. We were in this bar.

RUSSELL GREENE

But you don't drink?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

They do serve ginger ale. Anyway, there was this movie on cable. It wasn't Gone With the Wind in quality. This one scene had a man disrobing this woman. Every time he took something off, he kissed the place. I noticed May was ignoring me and watching the TV. So was everyone else, except the bartender who was working. The scene went slow and very steamy. He got to her pants and started to remove them when the bartender jumped across the bar and turned off the TV. At that point, May screamed "Hey! Put that back!" I was in shock. My mother of my children turned into a truck driver.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(to Frank)

How do you suppose I BECAME the mother of your children, virgin birth?

JOSH GREENE

Dad, is it okay to leave? Andrew and I would like to jam in his room.

RUSSELL GREENE

Sure, Josh. Take Dinah with you.

DINAH GREENE

I'll stay here. They'll just ignore me. You know Josh and guitar.

RUSSELL GREENE

(to other table)

Nathanial, why don't you and the middle girls go in and watch TV?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Girls, put your sisters to bed first.

The five leave.

RUSSELL GREENE

Now we can get down to business. The main reason I came over was to find out how you met our mutual friends.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That's a tough one. After Nam, I lived on skid row for ten years. Zek was arranging a reunion of the platoon. He came to tell me and I told him off and walked away. I was later mugged and badly beaten. Zek found me and called an ambulance. When I woke up, a young volunteer was before me. It was Andrew. I told him off too. I did go to the reunion with the intention of killing myself. That's why I brought a gun. I tried to use it earlier that night but Andrew showed up again. And he wouldn't leave. He talked me out of it. He said he couldn't leave as long as I held the gun. One way or another he had to wait. I finally put the gun down and he left. He can be a real pain-in-the ass.

RUSSELL GREENE

Is that when you stopped drinking?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No. I went to the reunion, gun and all. I was thrown out. Somehow I got lost in the hotel garage. I heard a woman scream. This young waitress was being attacked. I took the gun and knocked the guy out and passed out.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Here I was, scared and crying, standing between two unconscious men. Monica found me. She and I picked Frank up and brought him to hotel room and I cleaned him up. That was the SECOND time he helped me.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You remember how Agent Orange destroyed the local farmer's crops? May's family was affected.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Let me say this. I was the eldest of the family. On my fifteenth birthday, my father sold me to a local pimp for a six months supply of rice.

RUSSELL GREENE

That happened a lot.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

The night I was there, he offered a special deal to any GI who---

CLAIRE GREENE

You don't need to say it.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

No one offered. Only one man obliged. When we were alone, he took the money he would have paid for me, put it in my hand and sent me to a local orphanage. The sisters called the Red Cross and they found me a foster family in the states.

(takes his hand)

This man saved my life.

Russ turns to Claire who is crying.

RUSSELL GREENE

What's wrong with you?

CLAIRE GREENE

(wiping her tears)

That's the most romantic story I've ever heard.

Russ looks at Dinah who is also crying.

RUSSELL GREENE

Not you too!

DINAH GREENE

(wiping tear)

Mom's right.

RUSSELL GREENE

(to Frank)

But how did you get from skid row to here?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Zek and his wife brought me back. I became a caseworker. May stuck around.

(takes her hand)

She was my best friend and still is. I call them my three Angels.

RUSSELL GREENE

What about the real ones?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

At first it was Andrew. And the others followed. As the years went by, their visits grew less. And then three years ago happened. Dinah, why don't you watch TV with Nathanial?

DINAH GREENE

Why? I'm an adult.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Just please do it.

She leaves.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

This part of the story is not romantic. My son was taking drugs and I never knew. He and his friends came down to skid row. I had started social work in the area. I tried to give my former friends and neighbors the same help I had. There was this man, Arthur Wilkes. I was working with him. Andrew and his friends saw him. They started hitting him. Andrew couldn't do it. Even though he was stoned he knew it was wrong. So he ran, but not for help. Arthur died.

CLAIRE GREENE

How awful?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Zek made him go to the police, and Andrew told them everything, leaving the drugs out. It went to trial and three boys were charged with murder. Two boys went to Juvenile Hall, and Andrew got community service, with me. For three months he saw what I did on skid row. I was rough on him and he hated me.

RUSSELL GREENE

You had to. A man died because of him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The day he started school, I went back to work, alone. Two men grabbed me and forced me to drink till I collapsed. Andrew stood there, waiting for me to die. I passed out and woke up three days later, after I supposedly died.

RUSSELL GREENE

Who were they?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

They were local thugs hired by the father of one of the boys Andrew put away. The man swore revenge at the trial and he got it.

RUSSELL GREENE

Is Andrew clean now?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He stopped on his own, right after the attack, and still feels guilty. I've told him I'm not angry with him but he doesn't believe me. How can you hate your own son? I can't. The next year was rough. I started drinking and we almost got divorced. It was our famous TRINITY that brought us back together again. Once we were on the right path, they said their adieus and moved on. That was almost a year ago. Since then, we've started family therapy and have gotten to know our Reverend very well. God got us through. That's the real love story. Now, tell us yours.

RUSSELL GREENE

That's a hard act to follow. Our story isn't quite as dramatic.

CLAIRE GREENE

But still as important, Russell.

RUSSELL GREENE

I didn't say that. Where do I begin? We lived in a small one-factory town. I was a manager. It closed and I lost my job and eventually the house. All we had left was our car, our RV and some monthly cash benefits. So, we took to the road and discovered America. We got Nathanial. We've been on the road with him ever since. All of us take odd jobs just to make ends meet. It hasn't been easy. Nashville is just another stop. Seattle was another. If we can make this work, we'll stay.

CLAIRE GREENE

We're all tired and want to settle down. Josh and Dinah want to go to a regular college. Nathanial wants to have a friend for more than a few days.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Whatever you need, just tell us. We'll try and help out as much as we can. Besides, your girl likes my boy. We have something in common. Before I go any further, I have something to say for Andrew and me. We both have substance problems. He has LICKED his, I hope. I know I will never lick mine. My family lives with that everyday. If you would rather keep our relationship strictly professional, I will understand. Dinah is your daughter. I'm the father of four girls. I'd be choosy about their friend's families. I took a chance airing our dirty laundry because I feel I can trust you. If you choose to become distant, I ask that if doesn't go past this yard.

RUSSELL GREENE

You can trust us. As for Dinah and Andrew, maybe nothing will happen. This could become just a friendship. It's too early to tell. I need to ask you one question. As the father of four girls, would you trust them with a boy with Andrew's history?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

A year ago I would have refused.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Frank!

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Hear me out, May. This has nothing to do with this involvement with my attack. I don't harbor bad feelings anymore. I know he's trying very hard and in the process has found a new drug, music. I can't think of a better drug, can you?

RUSSELL GREENE

No. He seems to be a good hard-working boy.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He is. He found that job without me.

RUSSELL GREENE

I will not object on him calling on Dinah, as long as he stays free of illegal substances and stays a gentlemen. I see no problem. But I will warn you. If he hurts her, in any way, he will answer to me.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

After he answers to me first. May will tell you I hold women in high regard. I dated her for weeks before I even kissed her. And SHE told me to do it. He will not make her do anything she doesn't want to do. I've tried very hard to raise a good Christian boy.

RUSSELL GREENE

And I've raised a good Christian girl. All my kids are good. All I can do is my best. Well, you think we've given the boys enough time to rehearse? I would like to hear some Hendrix before the night is through.

CLAIRE GREENE

Maybe tomorrow. I still have the interview. At least I hope I do.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Don't bother coming for the interview. You've got the job.

CLAIRE GREENE

But I don't know much about flowers?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You know people. You can't travel all over the US and not learn that. I didn't know about flowers either when I started. My boss hired me because I knew people. Later, when she retired, I bought the shop. I know we'll work well together. Permit me to talk shop for one minute, Frank. Mother's Day and Valentine's Day are our busiest. Don't even think of calling in sick. The only excuse I accept is death. I even have my family help out.

RUSSELL GREENE

Well, with us, you'll have a few more hands.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

So, come in tomorrow ready to work. Now, we can go inside and have our concert.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You girls go in. I'll close the tables and take get the garbage.

RUSSELL GREENE

I'll give you a hand.

The girls leave. Frank starts picking up the garbage and Russ is collapsing the tables and chairs. Russ stops him.

RUSSELL GREENE

Frank?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes.

RUSSELL GREENE

You don't have to worry. Whatever you said here tonight will not leave our lips.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I appreciate that. We better finish. I can't wait to hear the concert.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. MAYLING'S FLOWER SHOP. DAY

Both women are unpacking a new shipment. The radio is on the oldies station.

CLAIRE GREENE

Do you always listen to the oldies?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Not always. This is the only station Frank will listen to. I don't think he knows any songs past 1970. Course there's a good reason for that. He lived on the streets for the seventies. And in the eighties he was to busy with school and family to even turn on the radio.

CLAIRE GREENE

I like the girl groups myself. We recently went to a concert. There was the main band and their female back-up singers. I spent the whole night watching them. They had everything choreographed.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I know what you mean.

CLAIRE GREENE

How many in Trinity?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Four boys. There were five but that's a long story.

CLAIRE GREENE

Where did the name come from?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Our residential Holy Trinity. Andrew just dropped the Holy.

Claire gets a smile on her face.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Why are you smiling?

CLAIRE GREENE

I just had a funny idea. Does Andrew have any back-up singers?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Andrew has two rules, no drugs and each member has to play an instrument.

CLAIRE GREENE

Can you see them with some singers? Say Lotus and Blossom?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

They know his music. And they're not tone-deaf, like their father.

CLAIRE GREENE

When is his next show?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Germanfest in the park. Why?

CLAIRE GREENE

It was a crazy idea. Forget I mentioned it.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

No, keep talking. I think I see what you're saying. I'll even pay for the T-shirts. We could up the band name on them.

CLAIRE GREENE

And the store name on the back. You could use it as free advertising.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I don't know, Claire. That sounds like a lot of work. I don't even know if Andrew will agree. It is his band. I'll ask him. As for the girls, I'll get the shirts AFTER they have some rehearsals and NOT before.

CLAIRE GREENE

Make it three. Dinah sings like an Angel. Even if Andrew doesn't agree, you can still make the shirts and the girls could pass out band advertising.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

With a little line on the bottom saying "Sponsored by Lotus Blossom." I like you Claire. We think alike. I'll get right on it.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. COFFEE ROOM. DAY

Frank is sitting drinking coffee and smoking. Russell sees him and joins him. Frank is quiet and almost dazed. He is in silent shock. George Harrison has just died from cancer.

RUSSELL GREENE

You look far away.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I am. I was just remembering my mis-spent youth.

RUSSELL GREENE

Before or after the drinking?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Before. You do know about George?

RUSSELL GREENE

I heard this morning.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You know you're getting old when the Beatles start dying off.

RUSSELL GREENE

He was ill.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(looking at cigarettes)

And it all started with these. May's been trying to get me to quit but it's hard. This is one addiction I can't break. I don't know what's worse, destroying my insides with booze or my lungs with these.

RUSSELL GREENE

Neither is preferable. When is Andrew's next show?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Saturday night at Germanfest. They play the park.

RUSSELL GREENE

You're very proud of him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Very. And more proud he didn't pick up this nasty habit. He should live longer than me, and George.

Zek comes by, sees them and approaches.

ZEK ANDERSON

Well, Frank, you have him trained already?

RUSSELL GREENE

I just sat down. Have you heard?

ZEK ANDERSON

It's all over the news. Two down and two to go.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What are you doing here?

ZEK ANDERSON

I can't shake this bug so I came for some meds. I have to shake it soon. I'm going to Washington soon.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The exhibit?

ZEK ANDERSON

Yeah.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Have you decided to show those extra pictures?

ZEK ANDERSON

Yes.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I wish you wouldn't. It's not like we knew them. Some other platoon killed them.

ZEK ANDERSON

We did know them, Frank. It was May who made me see it. The day of the massacre, she was supposed to visit her cousin in the vill, but her brother got sick. If she had been there, you would have not had a wife and I would not have godchildren.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I didn't know.

ZEK ANDERSON

She told me when she found out about the pictures. She even showed me her cousin. I have to show those shots. Look, I have to go.

(pointing to cigarette)

Frank, remember Purcell. He and George died the same way, prematurely. I don't want to see you in a sunset.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Will you be at Germanfest?

ZEK ANDERSON

I'll see how I feel. Catch you later, Russ.

Zek walks off.

RUSSELL GREENE

We saw a massacred vill too. Some men just crack up easy.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I know I did. I just never hurt anyone.

RUSSELL GREENE

What exhibit was he talking about?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

"A Country Divided". He inherited the exhibit from a member of our platoon.

RUSSELL GREENE

I saw the exhibit. I even bought the book.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Look at the pictures again.

(rising)

That was our platoon. Catch you later, Russ.

Andrew comes by as Frank puts more money in the coffee machine.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

That better be decaf.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's whatever I want it to be.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I heard the news, dad. He was a good musician.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

One of the best.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Why isn't everyone mourning?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We are. Music is the one mourning. Us Beatle fans are celebrating his life.

He gets the cup, puts it down and reaches for another cigarette.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It wasn't like John.

(lights up)

John was taken. George just died.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I didn't think you remembered. It was during your lost years.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Sit down, son. I remember some things. I was working Charlie's doing odd jobs. I was taking out the garbage while everyone else was watching football. I heard a strange noise and came back inside. Howard Cossell just said John was shot to death in New York. Everyone, drunk and sober, was crying. We may not have remembered our names, but we knew John Lennon. And now it's George.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(pointing to cigarette)

And all because of those.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Don't remind me.

RUSSELL GREENE

Andrew, does Trinity know any Harrison?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

We play the Beatles.

RUSSELL GREENE

No, later Harrison.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I have sheet music. Why?

RUSSELL GREENE

Maybe you could do a little tribute at Germanfest, for us old Beatle fans?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I can't promise but I'll try. In fact, I already have an idea.

(rising)

I have to go now.

(points to Frank)

Do your lungs a favor? Get rid of those.

Andrew walks off.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(rising while pissed)

I love you too, son. Got to go, Russ.

Frank walks off.

RUSSELL GREENE

And Claire was afraid HE was an Angel?

He walks off.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

EXT. PARK. GERMANFEST NIGHT

All the Greenes and Hocks are getting a picnic lunch ready, minus the baby twins. Zek is not there. Claire puts some weight on the blanket corners.

CLAIRE GREENE

What a beautiful night for a concert?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

We don't have many. Winter's coming.

Lotus and Blossom are acting silly. Josh stands. Andrew and the band are on the stage setting up. Frank stands up and goes to the stage.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'll help you set up.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Sorry, Dad. I'd rather have Josh.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Josh?

(walking away)

May, I think he just fired me.

Josh goes upstairs. Frank sits down and starts getting plates ready.

RUSSELL GREENE

Don't take it personally. He's finally found someone his own age. Just enjoy the show.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I better. Your kids have been living at my house all week. I know this will be different.

He looks at Lotus and Blossom.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Girls, you can unzip your jackets. It's still warm.

BLOSSOM HOCKENBERRY

If you say so.

They stand and remove them revealing the new shirts.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Where did those come from?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I paid for them. The girls are Andrew's back-up singers.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

When did this happen?

RUSSELL GREENE

Why, Frank? I thought you could control your wife?

Dinah stands up and takes off her jacket, revealing the same shirt. Frank sees.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You should talk, Russ.

RUSSELL GREENE

(turning to Dinah)

You too? Did you know about this, Claire?

CLAIRE GREENE

It was my idea. Have fun girls.

RUSSELL GREENE

Well, I'll be.

(looking at Nathanial)

Why aren't you up there?

NATHANIAL GREENE

They didn't ask me.

RUSSELL GREENE

I guess it's just the five of us eating dinner. Pass the chicken.

An ANNOUNCER comes to the microphone. Trinity along with the girls have taken their places.

ANNOUNCER

Hello everyone and welcome to Nashville's Annual Germanfest. You couldn't ask for a better night. Tonight we have a real treat. Trinity will be performing and they're adding something new. Without further ado, let's give a warm welcome to Nashville's own boys and girls, TRINITY!

He steps aside as Andrew walks up to the microphone.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Hello, everyone. It's good to see familiar faces again. Before I begin, I would like to explain something. We will be doing two sets, one with a lot of changes and one all of you have seen before. I've asked some friends and family to help me. I hope you will enjoy it. But seriously folks, on a sadder note, last week the world lost a great musician. He was an icon as a Beatle and a master guitarist. You know who I mean. As an answer to a request, we will be doing a small tribute to a great musician and songwriter, Mr. George Harrison.

He steps away as the lead singer comes close to the microphone. Andrew starts playing the intro to "My Sweet Lord". The lead singer begins. The girls start dancing in the corner. A microphone is before them. Josh stands by Andrew playing.

RUSSELL GREENE

When did you girls arrange this?

CLAIRE GREENE

Last week. May asked Andrew if he could do it. At first he refused.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Then George died. He was listening to some of his songs and came up with the idea. Check out the back of the shirts, free advertising. And the best part is, it's tax-deductible.

The girls start singing.

RUSSELL GREENE

They're not half bad. Are they doing the whole show?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Just the first set. Andrew wants to be able to recover if he flops.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

There is no way he will flop. They're too good.

CLAIRE GREENE

Then stop talking and listen.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

EXT. PARK. GERMANFEST NIGHT -- LATER

The last song of the first set has finished. Andrew comes back to the lead microphone.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Wow! That was great!

The crowd cheers.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Before we close this set, I would like to introduce the band. To my left on base guitar is Mac Harris: on drums, Wildman Jones; on rhythm guitar, Mr. Josh Greene. My singers are Miss Dinah Greene and my own sisters, Lotus and Blossom. Show them the shirts.

The girls show their backs.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

The store came first. And me, I'm Andrew and we are TRINITY. See you in a half-hour.

The band disbands and they all leave the stage. The twins, Dinah and Josh go to the blanket. Andrew follows a few seconds after.

DINAH GREENE

Mom, they loved us.

LOTUS BLOSSOM

They really did.

CLAIRE GREENE

Yes, they did. You girls were great. But did you have fun? That's all that counts.

DINAH GREENE

You bet we did.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

When did all this happen?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

This week.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You guys did a great job.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Dad, I was wondering. Maybe we could get an organ?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You don't play piano?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

No, but Josh does. Just look what we did with one guitar and singers. Think what we could do with an organ? We could try even some Moodies.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Son, we are not the Osmond family. We don't have the money. Besides, we don't know how long the Greenes are staying. When they leave, we'll be stuck with a piano you can't play. And I'm not paying for lesson.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I will.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Absolutely not! The money you earn is for your education. After you finish city college, that money will be used for Chef school. Don't tell me you don't want to go to Paris anymore? They have the best cooking schools.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I love cooking but I love music more. You heard what Andrew said. Music is the key to my life, not cooking.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I still refuse. You may be eighteen but you sill live under my roof. What I say goes.

Andrew stands.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Where are you going?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

To the can or do I have to ask permission for that too?

He walks off.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(to Mayling)

I swear that boy gets to me. Sometimes we click and other times it's like a war. I only want to lead him in a safe direction. Am I wrong?

DINAH GREENE

May I say something, Mr. H.?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Of course, Dinah.

DINAH GREENE

I have only known Andrew for a few weeks but I feel I know him pretty well. When he plays guitar, he becomes one with it.

JOSH GREENE

Dinah's right. As we were rehearsing, I couldn't tell where he ended and it began. There's magic in his hands.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm not saying there isn't. I saw it before anyone. I just want him to take his time. It took many years between the Cavern Club and Ed Sullivan for the Beatles. Why should Andrew be any different? He needs to grow up along with his music. What do you say, May? Back me up on this.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Honey, God gave you healing hands to be a doctor. We all saw it in New York. Do you want your son to be frustrated too? You were too old for medical school. Andrew is young. Let him try.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He'll make mistakes.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

But they'll be HIS mistakes.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You want me to buy an organ?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I want HIM to buy it. It's HIS dream.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And if the Greenes leave, then what?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Then Andrew will learn to play.

RUSSELL GREENE

May I interrupt here? Josh is MY son. Maybe we should ask him if he's willing to play? We didn't come here so he could join a band. How about it, Josh? Would you be willing to play?

JOSH GREENE

Hell, yes! You bet I would.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Then it's settled. Andrew buys an organ. Why don't I ever win with this family?

Andrew comes back with two brats in his hands. Frank looks up.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What's this?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

A brat. This is Germanfest.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You're not eating sauerkraut. I refuse to get into a car with someone who has eaten sauerkraut.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Dad, we are German.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We're also part Jewish. Go get a kosher hot dog instead.

RUSSELL GREENE

You're Jewish?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

My mother was.

Andrew bends down and rubs one under Frank's nose.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

It's getting cold.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(grabbing it)

Oh, what the hell? Everyone else, grab some chicken or sandwiches. You only have a half-hour break. You girls need to eat fast.

LOTUS BLOSSOM

We're not in the second set.

Franks notices Mayling pulling out some advertisements.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What are those?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(giving them to girls)

Advertisements. A little free advertising doesn't' hurt.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And who is going to pass them out?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

The girls.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Honey, this is getting expensive. First, the shirts. Then, the organ. And now advertisements? We're not made of money.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I bought the shirts and advertisements. They're both tax-deductible.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Really?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Yes, I made sure.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Okay, I have no problems with those, but after they eat.

RUSSELL GREENE

Nathanial, you go with them. The park is dark at night.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Stay in a group and only go to lit places. You don't know what type of perverts is out here.

NATHANIAL GREENE

Yes, Mr. H..

RUSSELL GREENE

Now eat your dinner.

The performers begin eating. Time passes. There is only ten minutes before the next show. Dinah gets up.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Where are you going?

DINAH GREENE

The girls room.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

It's dark. I'll walk you.

The two walk off. The two fathers look at each other.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

EXT. PARK. GERMANFEST NIGHT -- MOMENTS LATER

Andrew waits as Dinah comes out.

DINAH GREENE

See, no perverts.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Except me.

Frank and Russ walk up close enough to hear but not be seen. They see the two. Dinah stands by a tree. Andrew stands by her.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Dinah, could I ask you something?

DINAH GREENE

Sure, but make it quick. You have a show in seven minutes.

Andrew becomes nervous.

DINAH GREENE

What is it?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I..I feel a little awkward. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Because I was Amerasian, no white girl would even look at me. Even Asian girls blew me off. Every girl I've ever liked pushed me away. And I really like you.

DINAH GREENE

Then stop talking and kiss me. It's what you're asking, isn't it?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Yes. I don't know if you like me the same way.

DINAH GREENE

I do, now get it over with. You have a show in five minutes.

He approaches her slowly and kisses her gently on the lips. The two fathers look at each other. Andrew pulls back.

DINAH GREENE

See, the world didn't end. Now, let's go back.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

No.

(holds her again)

I want one more kiss. I still have four minutes.

The fathers shake their heads.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Well?

RUSSELL GREENE

That's a deep subject.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Promise me something. If there's grandchildren, don't let my wife name them. We don't need anymore flowers in the family.

The two start walking hand-in-hand. The two fathers hide and appear after they walk by.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

How do you feel about German-Jewish blood?

RUSSELL GREENE

How do you feel about English?

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

EXT. PARK. GERMANFEST NIGHT -- LATER

It is the end of the day. Russ is helping Frank put instruments in his van.

RUSSELL GREENE

It's a shame Zek couldn't be here. He missed a good show.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He's been tired lately. I'm beginning to worry about him. He hasn't been the same since he came back from New York. Maybe he overdid it. He IS older than me.

Andrew comes with more instruments.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

All that's left is the drums.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'll get them.

Frank walks away and Andrew puts another guitar in.

RUSSELL GREENE

That was a good show, son.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Thank you, Mr. Greene. May I ask you something?

RUSSELL GREENE

Shoot.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I would like permission to call on Dinah.

RUSSELL GREENE

You what?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

We like each other.

RUSSELL GREENE

And you need to ask?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I want to do this right, sir. Is your answer NO? Is that why you're reluctant?

RUSSELL GREENE

Well, it's about time. What took you so long?

(smiling)

Go kiss her before our cars go separate ways.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Thank you.

(about to go and turning)

Mr. Greene?

RUSSELL GREENE

Yes, Andrew.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

It doesn't bother you that I'm Vietnamese?

RUSSELL GREENE

Andrew, when I see you, I don't see a war. I see the result of peace. Now go on before I change my mind.

Andrew runs over to the Greene's car. Claire and Dinah are outside. Claire turns to Dinah and puts her hands on her arms.

CLAIRE GREENE

Did you really enjoy yourself?

DINAH GREENE

I've never had so much fun.

CLAIRE GREENE

I'm glad.

(sees Andrew)

Hello, Andrew.

She releases Dinah.

CLAIRE GREENE

I'll go get your dad.

(smiles at Andrew)

Make it quick. It's late.

She walks over to the Hock car.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(taking her hands)

Thank you for tonight. Maybe we could do it again? The audience really loved it.

DINAH GREENE

You're welcome. I felt like Diana Ross.

Andrew comes closer and puts his arms around her waist.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Night.

DINAH GREENE

Night.

He kisses her. The parents watch from the Hock's car.

CLAIRE GREENE

It's so sweet, Russ.

RUSSELL GREENE

(under his breath)

Real sweet.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. RV PARK. NIGHT -- LATER

The RV is divided into many small rooms. Claire and Russ are in the bedroom while the children are outside. All are getting ready for bed. Claire is smiling.

RUSSELL GREENE

What are you smiling about?

CLAIRE GREENE

Andrew and Dinah. They make a cute couple. I'd forgotten what young love looked like. When you've been married as long as we have, you loose that look of discovery. You loose the passion. It's nice to see that look in Dinah's eyes, and in Andrew's. He's a sweet boy.

RUSSELL GREENE

You know what he did tonight? He asked permission to call on Dinah.

CLAIRE GREENE

I thought boys stopped doing that years ago. That was sweet. What did you say?

RUSSELL GREENE

What could I say? Dinah likes him. If I refused, she would hate me. I had to accept. His father is in Administration. There was no way I could refuse.

CLAIRE GREENE

I like Andrew.

RUSSELL GREENE

So do I, but I don't trust him. Doesn't it bother you he had a drug problem? Or that his dad is a drunk? Of that his actions killed his OWN father? If the doctors didn't bring him back, he'd be dead. The boy is trouble. That's all there is to it.

In the next room, as the voices get louder, Josh and Nathanial look at Dinah. She tries to ignore it.

CLAIRE GREENE

Then why didn't you refuse? What would Frank do, fire you?

RUSSELL GREENE

He can't fire me. He's not my boss.

CLAIRE GREENE

Then why are you so concerned?

RUSSELL GREENE

Dinah is my daughter. I want what's best for her. And Andrew doesn't even come close. He has a police record. He was arrested for murder.

CLAIRE GREENE

He never touched the man. He ran instead.

RUSSELL GREENE

But not for help. He couldn't. He was stoned. The whole family is a mess. The son took drugs. The father drank. He met his wife in a bordello.

CLAIRE GREENE

She was not there by choice.

RUSSELL GREENE

That is not the point. The father patronized them.

CLAIRE GREENE

He was alone, in a country he didn't want to be in, doing something he didn't want to do. They wanted him to kill and he couldn't. Those girls were his friends.

RUSSELL GREENE

And that makes him a COWARD and a drunk.

CLAIRE GREENE

Russell Greene, you were there too. No man was a saint.

RUSSELL GREENE

Some of us tried. I did. You were my wife and you were far away. Don't you think I needed female company? I couldn't because I loved you. I had my chances. Some of the girls were beautiful, and they did anything you'd want for a price. That boy's father did.

CLAIRE GREENE

Then explain why he helped Mayling?

RUSSELL GREENE

She was fifteen. He wouldn't send her away if she were of age. Face it, Claire. The man loved prostitutes.

CLAIRE GREENE

He wasn't alone or those girls would be out of business real quick.

Outside Dinah is starting to cry. Josh puts his arm around her.

JOSH GREENE

Nathanial, Dinah, let's go outside. We don't need to hear this.

The exit the RV. The voices are still loud but muffled. Inside, Claire grabs a book on the exhibit.

RUSSELL GREENE

(seeing it)

You had that? I was looking for it. Frank said that was his platoon.

CLAIRE GREENE

(giving him book)

Look at page thirty-seven. What do you see?

RUSSELL GREENE

Mr. Anderson giving a child a candy bar.

CLAIRE GREENE

Look at her face. Remind you of someone?

RUSSELL GREENE

That's Mayling.

CLAIRE GREENE

As a child. Does she look like she WANTED to be a prostitute? Now look at page forty-three.

(does)

Look at the medic's face.

RUSSELL GREENE

It's Frank.

CLAIRE GREENE

He has his hand in a man's chest and he's keeping the heart beating. Does that look like a man who's having a good time?

RUSSELL GREENE

(giving back book)

No. You've made your point. You have to remember there was a war going on. It just affected him wrong.

CLAIRE GREENE

And it didn't affect you? Or your dear Father Walker? Look what it did to him. You came back so angry, it was a long time before I really saw YOU again. The war made Frank a drunk. And even with that, he chose to help a young girl and gave her back her life.

RUSSELL GREENE

I'll give him credit for that. At least he saved her before anything happened.

(looks at Claire)

He did? Didn't he?

CLAIRE GREENE

This does not pass your lips. He was one man too late. Her new boss showed her what he expected from her. He showed her everything. May told me.

RUSSELL GREENE

But Frank said he saved her?

CLAIRE GREENE

He didn't know till later. I know the family has problems. I won't deny that. You look at May as see Superwoman. I look at her and see a terrified child trying to understand why this bad thing happened to her. We girls are brainwashed at an early age to believe in Prince Charming. Well, sometimes Prince Charming doesn't ride up on a horse. Sometimes, he patrons bordellos.

(calming down)

So, what do you intend to do? Rescind your permission? Andrew has been through a lot. He's made mistakes and he's sorry. Now he's trying to start over. He saw his father could and it's his turn. Do you really want to slam the door in his face?

RUSSELL GREENE

I don't know what to do. I just want to protect Dinah. Tonight when I saw the way he kissed her, I wanted to hit him. I wanted to tell him "Take you dirty hands off my daughter."

CLAIRE GREENE

So, you gave him permission instead because of his father's position? Russell Greene, May told me Frank's no saint to live with. There's only one word for you tonight, hypocrite!

She leaves the room.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

EXT. RV PARK. NIGHT -- CONTINUOUS

Nathanial is sitting on a bench. Josh and Dinah listen as the voices finally stop.

JOSH GREENE

Thank God they've stopped.

He walks over to Dinah.

JOSH GREENE

You okay, Dinah?

DINAH GREENE

Do I look okay? Andrew told me all that. He's changed. He wants to start over clean, and I believe him. You saw him tonight. The only drug he loves now is music.

JOSH GREENE

I won't deny he's a good musician.

DINAH GREENE

(facing him)

You idolize him?

JOSH GREENE

Okay, maybe I do. I admit it. He does things with a guitar I could never do. But he's a guy, a guy who likes MY baby sister.

He puts his hands on her shoulders.

JOSH GREENE

Dinah, you're my sister and I love you. But, if he hurts you in ANY way, he will have to answer to Dad and me, and not necessarily in that order. I will continue playing with him for as long as he wants me. I have a lot to learn. I'm a grown man and can take care of myself. But, I am still your brother and I WILL protect you.

Dinah walks away.

DINAH GREENE

He would never hurt me.

Josh walks up to her and puts his arms around her waist.

JOSH GREENE

Not intentionally. I know him that well. But, be careful Dinah. His kind can do harm.

DINAH GREENE

(walking away)

You don't have to worry. After tonight, it looks like the love affair is over.

She goes back inside. Josh looks at Nathanial.

NATHANIAL GREENE

Are girls always that difficult?

JOSH GREENE

You don't know the half of it. Let's go inside.

The two go in.

FADE OUT:


End file.
